Welp, that's what can happen (re-do of old, abandoned story of mine)
by LishaThorns
Summary: Marinette is over her crush on Adrien, still likes him though. hawk moth is still terrorizing the city of Paris, and if Marinette wants to achieve her dream of studying abroad, she has to do two things. 1,defeat hawk moth. she can't really leave with him around, 2, get a job. Both seemingly impossible things right now, no one is hiring and hawk moths is hiding. wish her good luck.
1. Chapter 1

Marinette always hated mornings, and now that school ended, she found them harder to bear by the day. It always felt like waking up without a purpose, a goal, a place to be. And since she became ladybug, the towns first and biggest super hero, next to Chat Noir, she loathed that feeling. it felt unplanned, and as akuma attacks are entirely random and unplannable, -trust me, she had tried it- she tried to have something planned.

sighing, she sat herself up, trying to shake the feelings of hopelessness from her mind and body, while rubbing the tiredness from her eyes. Stretching herself out afterwards. Slowly letting her arms drift down, she let out another sigh, but this one sounded more like a gasp for air.

Marinette sat there for a few seconds, -or it could have been minutes, no one was really counting- letting the sound of the raging alarm clock fully wake her up. Marinette cheered up a little as she caught eye of the red dotted kawami sleeping peacefully in the bed that was specially made for her, and not letting herself be disturbed in her sleep by the loud noises coming from the alarm.

She slammed the top of the alarm with her right hand, thus shutting it off, before heading towards the small flight of stairs that led down to the rest of her room. While sluggishly moving downwards, Marinette trying to plan what she was going to do, silently in her head.

"Fabric, Job, Alya, Adrien and Nino, patrol then study." She said out loud, more so to herself than to anyone else. "Maybe i have time to work on my new project. No school means no homework... maybe i can fit it in." she added a little bit later.

"How are you feeling, Marinette?" Tikki asked, not letting the concern show, while flying around Marinette's head. The raven headed girl didn't seem surprised at the magical being beside her. "Are you excited?"

"You bet i am!" Tikki giggled at Marinette's upbeat mood and ways. she silently wondered how the word deserved an amazing girl like her holder, the silently thanked god for letting her exist, and then silently thanking master fu for letting this precious girl be her holder.

-A little later-

"i'm sorry Marinette. My boss already hired an new assistant yesterday. and right now, it doesn't seem like we have any open spots." The cashier said apologetically, and continued to fold the newly cut piece of black fabric.

As he was saying the cost Marinette was taking out her card to pay, but the ginger cashier got to it first with his own card.

"Ummmm, Nate? I What are you doing?" Marinette looked completely confused, and truly, she was.

"It's on the house" He said, giving her the fabric in a plastic bag. "Y'know, sorry for, like, everything and all" Now Nate was blushing, and Marinette scolded herself for thinking for a moment that it was really cute, then decided to smile, receive the bag with a little happy chuckle, trying not to make it awkward for her.

"Thank you!" Marinette beamed at the freckled boy, as her phone light up and made a bird like sound,inclining that she had gotten a notifications. not picking it up, she already knew what it meant, and so did Nate. Alya was waiting.

"I think you should hurry." he said, chuckling as her phone light up with another sound, and soon after three others. Nate just shook his head with a fond smile while leaning over the counter. "i think that just proved my point. Can't keep Alya waiting."

Marinette giggled her trademark giggle that would literally melt anyone's heart, and saying her good byes before turning her heal and walking out the door. the little bell made the normal sound, indicating someone went in or out. she was met with the summer heat, Feeling great against the small pieces of skin she was showing. her light green sun dress that went down to her mid shin was quite covering, and would have been to hot to wear if it wasn't for the wind.

 _That girl will be the death of me_. Nate though, sighing as he saw the small figure of the girl walk down the street. Apparently, he was deep in thought, as he was snapped back into reality by his co-worker.

"Your shift is over dude." he said, only now glancing at the beets red Nate."Wow, you okay there bu- Was she here again?" A small, embarrassed hum came from the redhead, and it said it all. "Why the hell won't you ask her out?"

Nate's face sterned and then he sighed, sounding a lot like a gasp for air instead."you know why, and so do i, so it's not even worth a try."

His coworker looked into the golden eyed boys eyes, and the boy was met by her deep blue eyes, looking pitifully at him."You still scared by the model boy?" She asked, brushing her blonde hair behind her ear. He didn't answer her question. She groaned, deeply wishing this twat that was her friend, really wasn't this hopeless. "You really are hopeless, you ass-hat. Now get out, your shift is over. and wipe that love sick smile off your face!"

Nate stood up and started walking. "Whatever you say, shit head." he called over his shoulder.

 _ **A/N: Thank you so much for reading this! i really do hope you enjoyed. Please review, because i would greatly appreciate some feedback.**_

 _ **next chapter will be up soon, maybe even tonight. who knows?!**_

 _ **That was all from me, b-bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Warning! This chapter contains a lot of bad language! Warning!**  
 **(No, it was not Chloe that was working there with Nate)**  
 **Hope you enjoy!**

While walking the short distance between her home and the store, she checked her messages with her free hand. Getting at least eight more by the time she was done typing a message of her own. All the messages she got were from Alya, as she expected, and all of them were kind of alike.

 **When are you coming?**

 **Where are you?**

 **ANSWER ME!**

 **Where the FUCK are you!?**

 **Marinette, i FUCKING SWEAR if you don't answer me in a minute, I SWEAR YOU'RE GOING TO BE SO FUCKING DEAD!**

And so on. Marinette chuckled at that while she typed.

 **i'll be there in fifteen minutes.**

She winced as she pressed send. It was clearly a lie, but she was sure Alya would understand later.-or not. Marinette received Another message starting with three laughing emojis.  
No need to lie. i'll see you in 45 minutes?

 _She knows me too fucking._ Marinette thought as she sent a yes as a reply. She was visibly less tense after the lie than when she usually lied-which happened quite often when you think about Ladybug meant she needed to lie on a daily basis, and it had started to come like second nature for her. She still hated it though, and she beat herself up all the time at how easily she can think on her toes.

Her small trip back home ended and she pushed open the door. Her mum greeted her from the cash register, just as she gave the packet to a customer. Marinette ran past her mom waving, giving a kiss to her dad who popped his head out of the kitchen. She ran up the stairs but stopped dead in her tracks as she heard the screaming. _Not now..._ Marinette groaned, continuing her run the stairs to her room.

"Tikki!? Are you ready?" The little kwami stuck her head out from the pillow fort Marinette made for her. Tikki nodded, full with energy after the half-day long nap she very well deserved after the patrol that ended up lasting waaaay longer than they expected. Tikki needed some sleep, so did Marinette, but she just decided to load up on coffee instead. "Tikki, spot on!" Marinette cried out. seconds later Ladybug reappeared from the trapdoor.

As ladybug swung around the city trying to find the akuma, Her 'Chaton' Met up with her. "Even though i can honestly say that you look majestic searching for the akuma, it's behind us, m'lady"

She turned around and saw the destruction. wow. this is going to be hard.

 **A/N: thank you for reading. next chapter up soon!**  
 **B-Bye!**


End file.
